Meet Fabrina Orangebaum
by AnastasiaPrincess61
Summary: Fabrina Orangebaum when she was born in the castle kingdom called Wulfkrone she had become a princess but now she arrives at Shuggazoom to state her name for the HyperForce but once she hang out in a while after she fights with them to save their city. Once the city was saved she had return to her own her where her family was, her father and her sister. This is my OCs.


**Hi there and I just want to say that I have dedicated to you so here is then so I might as well create this fanfic about when one of my OC arrive at Shuggazoom. Fabrina Orangebaum who have arrive this town. She was born in Germany and then brought here to state her name in Shuggazoom. Anyway this is a Japanese-American animation from JETIX.**

**Okay I haven't been able to do this for awhile since I was too busy for it so I'm not a good writer so I might as well go ahead and do it.**

**Me: **Okay sweetheart but I am ready to do you for the first time.

**Fabrina: **Yeah.

**Me: **Can I put you in a story as a new member of Shuggazoom City?

**Fabrina: **Of course you can put me in this story, Redhead.

**Me: **Yeah I love to do it for you because you are so pretty.

**Fabrina: **Thank You!

**Me: **You're Welcome.

**Fabrina: **What should you start?

**Me: **By after 6 years later but when you were born in Wulfkrone Kingdom.

**Fabrina: **Yep that's where I was born.

**Me: **By the way for sure.

**Fabrina: **Let me know if you're done with me-I mean whenever you get ready.

**Me: **Okay then bye now.

* * *

**This is the story of the town country named Germany this where a mother was giving birth to her first daughter and her father had named her Fabrina Orangebäum, she has pale skin, orange hair, hazel brown eyes, and also she was raised was born in Wulfkrone Kingdom, Holy Roman Empire, the one called Germany.**

In the Wulfkrone Kingdom in 6 years later when Fabrina grows up and eventually she is sad that her mother died after a war from it her sister Klaudia Orangebäum who is 4 years old than it but their father was happy that he is still here.

In the town of Shuggazoom City, here in a Super Robot the guys and girl are playing video games while Antauri is on it.

The three of them who came to Shuggazoom while Fabrina Orangebäum, the German girl who fights with her Glanzode Nova & Fisicher Himmal, lips and fights the formless minions but the Monkey Team and Chiro continues fighting until the enemies are gone. After the fighting is over she have came and said.

The girl step in and raise her German weapon up a sword. She said in a nice way with German accent.

"I have also let me introduce myself. Here then it is I Fabrina Orangebaum and I have come to Shuggazoom City where as I wanted I have come from Wulfkrone the Princess and the Valiant. I travel alone."

"It's so nice to meet you, Fabrina." Antauri said "I Antauri the second in command of the Hyperforce.."

"It's so pleasure to meet you Antauri I Fabrina." Fabrina said in German accent "I have travel along with some of the followers that I know that who are from Germany but as you know when they come to me, I come to them."

"We even have our leader here, Chiro."

"Oh it's pleasure to meet you Chiro." Fabrina said "I'm Fabrina. Fabrina Orangebaum and I'm from country of Germany."

"These are my followers, Sparx, Gibson, Nova and Otto." Chiro said.

"It's really nice to meet you all." Fabrina said

"I'm Mr. Hal Gibson." Gibson said

"I'm Sparx." Sparx said

"The name's Nova it's nice to meet you say are you English or something?"

"Yes Nova I am a German." Fabrina said

"I'm Otto." Otto said his name.

"It's really nice to meet you Otto." she said "I'm Fabrina."

"You were raised there in Germany?"

"Yes I was raised there."

"Aren't these the cutest monkeys that I ever heard of?"

"Yes they are very cute and adorable."

"Yep they sure are!" Fabrina smiled in a happy way as she hold on to her weapon.

"Monkeys are adorable and as the Robot Monkeys."

"For this way but aren't you going to come and live with us?"

"Yeah but only if I can hang out with you guys for a little while but..." Fabrina said in German accent "I'll just...you kow...um never mind."

"What are you going to do for while you're gone?"

"I'm just gonna go back to my hometown I guess."

"Okay maybe you can hang out with me and getting anything to eat."

"No thanks, I don't like burgers!" Fab smiled as she held her hands up.

"Well how about if you get a drink?"

"That would be so cool if I say...I'll enjoy you guys at the Super Robot."

"Yay! That sounds totally idea!"

"Welcome to the club!"

* * *

**At the Super Robot**

Fabrina take a look at the Super Robot to see if there is a room or even a kitchen in it but she wasn't scared if she didn't like anything dark.

"Is this is the place that you monkeys live in?"

"Yes we lived in the Super Robot but even you have discovered it right?"

"Yes I have discovered a Super Robot."

"Yeah anyway we do have

* * *

**Back to my OCs it didn't take that really long for me to finish it.**

**Me: **Did you like your surprise?

**Fabrina: **Yes I did! I like my surprise it was awesome!

**Me:** Yeah I'm glad you like it. First you met Chiro and then the Monkey Team.

**Fabrina:** Yeah I sure did but at first, it was so romantic and even attraction but now, we are even friends around here.

Me: Yeah I love friends.

Fabrina: So what if I met you but you fanmade me up and I love my creator here.

Me: Yeah me too, creators are awesome.

Fabrina: Yes it is. Thank you for bringing me out here it makes me really happy.

Me: You're welcome sweetheart but since you are a good girl I can give you um a hug.

Fabrina: Awwwww that is so sweet of you, girl! *Hugs*

Me: Let me hug you too. *Hugs*

Fabrina: I love you, RedheadPrincess.

Me: I love you too, Fabrina!

If I swear, if this show turns out to be anymore awesome, reality as we know it could just cease to be!

Anyways…

**Bye Christia -RedheadPrincess61**

**Hope you found entertaining value in this.**

**Review and respect but no hate comments**

**It's all finished! Thank you so much for reading this story and I really love it.**


End file.
